the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danson Katekyo
Danson Katekyo is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Danson was born & raised in Sky Wind City. As a kid Danson was shown to be a normal kid with no evidence of super powers. This soon changed on his 6th birthday when he grew wings and his skin became hard as steel. Afterwards Danson was told that his deceased father was a certified super hero who had similar abilities. As Danson got older he began acting more & more like a manly man. In other words, he'd acknowledge his manliness, flex his muscles like a man & be just as cocky as a manly man should be. By the age of 16, Danson decided to attend Santa Verde Academy & continue his father's legacy as an iron eagle of the sky. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Danson is shown to be a lean & muscular teen who only wears a pair of dark gray (different shades) pants & shoes. Danson used to wear shirts, but decided to stop wearing them since his wings would rip right through them. As a result he's shirtless most of the time & uses this advantage to flex his muscles. Official Design: Danson's hair can now be seen. Season 2 Design: Danson's skin is a lot darker & shaded. His hair has also grown, along with his wings as well. Danson is also shown to have grown a few inches, sports newly shaded dark grey pants while also sporting sandals. 'Personality' Danson is a chill guy who dedicates most of his time to show off & acknowledge his manliness. Often times he can come off as cocky but has shown to be a kind gentlemen when in battle or around his now girlfriend, Celine. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Danson is shown in the academy auditorium alongside other students. During the Doomsday Test, he attains the #14 rank. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '6. Wrath of Hypnotica' '7. Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed!' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '26. Aftermath of The Revolution' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Danson Katekyo Official Human Sprite.png|Danson Katekyo Official Sprite Danson Katekyo Pic.jpg|Danson Katekyo Bio Pic Danson Katekyo Profile Pic -2.jpg|Danson Katekyo Profile Pic Danson Katekyo S1 Profile Pic.jpg Danson Katekyo S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' 1. Danson Vs. 2 Anti-Hero Soldiers (Briefly In He Who Erases Super Powers) 2. Danson (With Celine, Roy & Jenna) Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers 3. Danson (With Celine, Roy & Jenna) Vs. President Jet Solaris 4. Danson & Celine Vs. Atari Strange 'Relationships' #'Celine Marcosa (Friend/Girlfriend)' #'Theresa Summons (Mission Partner)' #'Tachio Ryo (Roommate)' #'Andy Green (Friend)' #'Federico Montez (Friend)' #'Chessly Matthews (Friend)' #'Hope Richardson (Friend)' #'Roy Atkins (Friend)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Danson is a character from Tellyzx's comic: ''Team Ultimatum.' *'Danson's mannerisms are a direct reference to Elfman, a character from one of Tellyzx's favorite manga/anime Fairy Tail.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student